


Reverie

by edgeanon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Frisk, Fluff, Sexual Inexperience, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgeanon/pseuds/edgeanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It feels like the ride of a lifetime, and she's coming up only to hold him under.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverie

Frisk placed her hands on Asriel’s face, her fingers tracing his foreign yet familiar features. She really did love his white fur, especially the thicker, fluffy parts near his head. Then there was his perfectly shaped snout and sharp jawline. It didn't matter that he wasn't human because Asriel was undeniably handsome, and he was all hers for the taking.

Playfully, Frisk bumped his snout with her nose and he flinched, covering his face and mumbling at her not to tease him. She grinned and doted on the fact that he was still the same 'Az' that she fell for all those years ago. Always fun to bully and very, very cute.

She easily wiped the pout off his face by cupping his cheeks and planting a kiss on his maw. He froze up at first, but quickly melted into the embrace, returning the kiss gently, parting her supple lips with his tongue. Ariel's tongue was much longer, thicker than hers, and when it pressed into her mouth, she sucked it eagerly, working along the length as if it were another part of his body.

Frisk's hands roamed up his chest, snagging the zipper of his favourite green hoodie, dragging it all the way down. Next, they made their way under his black turtleneck to marvel at his well carpeted chest. His fur was plush and warm and she couldn't wait to feel it against her bare skin. With that thought, she proceeded to help Asriel remove the snug piece of clothing, careful not to snag his horns as she directed it over his head.

As their mouths consumed each other again, his tongue now lodged halfway down her throat (and she isn't fighting it), she began urging him towards the bed. He followed her lead, carefully back stepping into their bedroom without breaking their kiss. When they got close enough, Frisk pulled away only to push Asriel back, and he falls onto the mattress with the most adorable bleat of shock.

_I could really get used to this._  Frisk thought, seething with newfound power as she crawled on top of the flustered caprine, straddling his hips.

Asriel was hard as hell already, Frisk could see the blatant bulge on the front of his jeans. She found his cock endearing, because it was always so honest, even when he wasn't. Feeling cheeky, Frisk peeled up her skirt a little too high to give him a teasing view before pressing her crotch against his confined arousal. She rode along the length, attempting to relieve some of the pressure for both their sakes.

Grinding felt nice and it didn't take long for her panties to dampen through from her own arousal. Frisk almost sounded sorry when she apologised for leaving a wet patch on Ariel's pants, a sheepish grin spreading from ear to ear. Hungry for more, she pulled at the front of his jeans, popping the tight buttons out of their holes. Her inexperience shone through as unsteady hands fumbled to free his cock. Asriel noticed her struggling and placed a paw over her hand, silently reassuring her that he was here. There was no need to be nervous, to rush, as he was nervous too. This was probably only the fourth or fifth time they've slept together. Asriel couldn't recall the exact number at the moment, but he knew he could count it on his hands.

Swallowing, Asriel reached beneath his briefs to release his cock from its prison. Frisk took a moment to savour the sight, admiring the sheer size of the organ as it rested against his belly of fur. Asriel coughed in embarrassment, breaking her out of her trance, and she smiled in response, shuffling closer.

Frisk brushed nimble fingers up his length, groping firmly, encircling the hardened flesh. She raised her hips higher, using her free hand to tear her ruined panties to the side. She pulled his tip right against her entrance before carefully sinking down, slowly but surely devouring his many inches. She did her best to maintain her confident stance, but it’s hard because she’s sitting tight around his large girth and it kinda hurts.

After a lot of patience, Frisk found herself sitting flat on his lap again, having sheathed him whole. With Asriel balls deep inside her, she could feel his soft pubic tuft tickling her thighs and the lips of her most private area. The feeling of having his fur pressed against her legs and being filled to maximum capacity were all melding into one pleasurable hot mess. Frisk hummed as she promptly lifted her top over her head and tossed it aside without care. Asriel looked fondly at her newly exposed skin, bringing his paws to to cup her small breasts, rubbing gently. Her nipples tightened as he rolled his soft pawpads over the sensitive tips, making her squirm and squeeze her legs together as the pleasure shot right towards towards her centre.

Biting her bottom lip, Frisk steadily withdrew her hips enough for them both to feel it, paused before pressing herself all the way down again. She felt a slight tingling sensation within her, and she knew he felt it too, sweet tension climbing towards something more sinister with her every movement. She repeated her actions with more drive, arching her back in an attempt to get him to penetrate deeper. She craved for the reach of his cock, wanted him to explore and violate every little spot inside her.

Frisk fought the urge to clamp a hand over her mouth as Ariel's cock nudged her tight passage harder and harder. She felt stretched in a way that she had never been before, but it felt oddly satisfying and she was content she was able to accommodate his entire length for once.

Asriel’s cock twitched with the anticipation of release, his tight balls quivering beneath her ass as she gradually sped up her pace, bouncing herself onto him, rushing. The slapping of flesh was deafening, the sound ricocheting around the small room, but both boss monster and human were too engrossed by each other to pay heed. Frisk grabbed onto his sturdy horns for leverage, switching it up by rolling herself back and forward on his lap every now and again. Her enthusiasm drove him so hard into the wall that he couldn't bear to sit and watch any more.

His claws dug into her sides as he forced his hips up to meet her halfway, pounding harder into her narrowing walls as the tension continued to mount. Her core was searing, aching for her release as well as his, and in the midst of all the chaos and pleasure they were bestowing upon themselves, Frisk whimpered his name almost too desperately, begging Asriel to come inside her and to make her come too.

Asriel happily complied, curled a strong arm around Frisk's slender waist to pull her over him. It happened so suddenly that it completely threw her off, and she laid on his chest, a little dazed. He doesn't give her time to recover, his eager tongue already working into her slacked mouth while his hips resumed their assault. It was too much too fast. She bolted her eyes shut, drowning a moan into his snout as she finally succumbed to her release. She twitched in his arms, shaking uncontrollably. The pleasure refused to let her go, clinging to her centre, rendering her weak and boneless. Asriel followed several thrusts after, giving a great big inhale, his hips jerking forward violently into her taut body as he pumped his essence into her. He gave a shuddered sigh against her ear, his breath still broken from the intensity of their session.

Needless to say, Frisk made sure to make a mental note of how many spurts he loaded inside her. As expected of Asriel, it was another impressive count.  _It'll be the perfect subject to bring up at a later time to tease him._  She thought, devilishly.

They were both utterly spent, Frisk lying on Asriel and not wanting to move, her dark hair sprawled across her face and his chest, the heat of his fur permeating into her skin, making her feel even more flushed. With their chests so close together, she could feel the mismatched rhythm of their hearts. It was almost as if they were trying to chase each other, until eventually, they meet, slow down and began pounding in sync. It was nice, like they were really one entity now.

Frisk nuzzled into Ariel's neck, taking in his unique musk. Her fingers played against his matted chest, brushing out the kinked fur. She could see he was drifting off already, which gave her even less motivation to move. Sure, they were both sticky and reeked of sin, but those were problems they could deal with later.

For now, all she wanted to do was to bask in his presence.


End file.
